1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an architecture of an embedded internet robot system, particularly to an architecture of an embedded internet robot system controlled by brain waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
BCI (Brain-Computer Interface) is a technology translating brain waves into instructions. The instructions translated from the brain waves can be used to control a computer and its peripheral devices, such a wheelchair. In many current researches, BCI is looked on as a control-instruction generator used to help the limb-disabled person generate instructions to control an artificial limb, a wheelchair, a computer, etc. However, so far, BCI can only be used in an undisturbed laboratory, and no BCI is used to control a distal-end system yet. Therefore, the application thereof is still limited.
As to the robot researches, the current control method of a robot still needs conventional input interfaces, such as a joystick, a keyboard, etc., and the top target of “act as you think” has not been achieved yet. At present, the studies on the robot performed by the academics focus on the applications in industrial control, family entertainment. As to the application in medicine, a medical robot usually plays the role of a nursing assistant.
Reviewing the current researches on brain science and robotics, we can find the applications thereof have the following drawbacks or bottlenecks:    1. The conventional BCI can only be used in an undisturbed laboratory and cannot provide movement freedom and medical care for the seriously disabled person.    2. The conventional BCI can only analyze action instructions and cannot detect the alertness level of the user.    3. The concept of reproducing one's consciousness in a distal end has not appeared yet in the current robotics and the conventional disabled equipments.    4. In the current consumer electronics, the 3G system has been matured, and T-backbone networks are extensively available, and various high efficiency protocols, such as IEEE 802.11 a/b/g, Bluetooth, UWB (Ultra Wideband), etc., have been proposed. However, the technology of the disabled equipments still lacks important progresses or breakthroughs because the market thereof is not so large, and even though the current disabled equipments are not so sophisticated, the price thereof is so high—the advanced science and technology does not take care of the disabled groups.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes an architecture of an embedded internet robot system controlled by brain waves, which combines BCI technology and robotics, in order to solve the abovementioned problems.